


Up On The Pylons

by Tailwind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Lesbian Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailwind/pseuds/Tailwind
Summary: Holly and Cindy are just about to start celebrating their first anniversary together when Monica knocks on their door and tells them a fuse has been blown just outside Lestallum and Holly is the only one who can fix it. A bit disappointed Cindy insists to drive Holly to the concerned pylon, half way up the ladder she gets an idea. A naughty idea.A/N: This is absolute self-indulgent filth. Please, enjoy.





	Up On The Pylons

A loud knock woke Holly up from the nap she unknowingly had taken. She opened her eyes and glanced around her apartment. It looked just as messy as it had when she fell asleep. She groaned. Then rolled out of the couch. It knocked again. Just as loud.

 

“I’m on my way.” Holly said loudly. She walked up to the door and opened it. A big smile greeted her immediately.

 

“Happy anniversary!” Cindy said still with the big smile plastered all over her face. She handed over a big bouquet of roses. Holly was stunned.

 

“Cindy, I-”

 

Cindy closed the distance between them and kissed her.

 

“Don’t get ya head in too much trouble will ya? I just want to spoil my partner rotten, that’s all.” Cindy walked into Holly’s apartment while hauling her shirt up over her head. 

 

“It’s already been two years?” Holly was astounded that it had been that long, it felt like they had agreed to become a couple just a couple months ago.

 

“You bet.” Cindy laughed, then looked at the wall where the wall clock was hanging. “When will ya be heading to work?”

 

Holly closed the door behind them. She looked over to the clock as well. “Twenty minutes ago.”

 

“Oh.” Cindy said. She was already down to her undergarments. “Well, no can do about that, I guess. You might as well call in sick and stay here with me now.”

 

“I’ll clock in by nine instead.” Holly said as rolled her eyes and followed after Cindy. She took off her own t-shirt and pants.

 

“Great.” Cindy laid down on her back on Holly’s bed. “Come over here.”

 

Holly walked over to Cindy. She climbed onto the bed and placed a knee between Cindy’s thighs. Cindy looked up at Holly with a smile mixed with arousal. Holly caught her lips in a kiss. It was softer and more caring than she intended, but it fit her mood. She trailed kisses along Cindy’s jawline and then down her neck. CIndy sighed. Holly unfastened her bra and kissed her breasts.

  
Cindy bit her lip and arched her back. Holly’s tongue played with her nipples. Then she trailed up again and caught her lips in a another kiss while she undressed her of her panties. Cindy let out an aroused giggle. Holly’s fingers wandered down between her legs and across the slick folds. Cindy’s back arched. Holly let go of her lips and trailed kisses down her chest and belly to finally land just above the hairline. She looked up at Cindy and pressed her whole tongue against her womanhood. Cindy threw her head back and gripped the mattress. 

 

Holly twisted and turned her tongue the way she knew Cindy liked it. It didn’t take long until Cindy was a moaning mess. She cursed underneath her breath. Holly couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face. To imagine that this beautiful woman was hers was getting to her head. She flicked her tongue and watched Cindy squirm and arch her back. The muscles in her thighs shivered every time her tongue slipped between her folds. Holly switched technique and sucked her folds into her mouth. Judging by the tensing muscles in Cindy’s thighs it was a good one.

 

Holly kissed the pink button resting in between the folds. Cindy cursed. Holly smiled and teased it some more. She pulled it gently with her lips, licked around it and flicked it with her tongue. When she felt like she was done teasing Cindy she drew long, deep strokes with her tongue across it. The wetness between Cindy’s legs got into Holly’s hair, but she didn’t care. She continued licking her until she saw the familiar convulsions start building up in both Cindy’s face and her body. It was like seeing a beautiful painting revealing itself.

 

Cindy’s muscles tightened up and wetness ran down between her legs and down Holly’s chin. She milked her orgasm as much as she could until Cindy fell still. Her chest rose up and down heavily. Holly let her womanhood go and kissed up her stomach and chest once more. She caught Cindy’s lips and they rolled around. Cindy pressed down Holly into the mattress and kissed her deeply. She kissed both sides of her cheeks and licked a trail down both sides of her neck. Holly laughed.

  
When Cindy moved down Holly noticed the wet stamp on her stomach. That simple little sight got her so aroused. Cindy unfastened her bra and pulled down her panties. She was a bit more generous when kissing her breasts, but Holly didn’t mind. It was kind of one of her traits by now. Cindy trailed kisses down her stomach and was just about to get started when a loud knock was heard on the door. At first they both ignored it, but it was persistent and when a familiar woman’s voice was heard through the door they both realized they wouldn’t get to indulge in each other very much longer.

 

Holly closed her legs, fastened her bra, put on her panties, found her t-shirt and put on her pants on the way out of the bedroom.

 

“How can I help you, Monica?” asked Holly as soon as she opened the door. It was rare that Monica would come to her to ask for a favor, so she assumed whatever the issue was it was urgent.

 

“A fuse has blown just outside Lestallum.” Monica said, her tone was as calm as always. “The lights up on the northwest side are running on backup power.”

 

Holly sighed deeply. “I’m on it.”

 

“I’ll send a group of hunters to meet you up by your truck.” Monica said as she bowed lightly. When she looked back up again her eyes averted to a spot behind her. “Hello Cindy, your grandfather notified me that you were back again. We’ve got a barrel of fuel waiting for you if you want it.”

 

“I’ll be more than happy to take it.” Cindy said. “I’ll come get it tonight.”

 

“Fantastic.” Monica said. Her back was straight. “Please, take care of your back, Holly.”

 

With that she left. Holly sighed and closed the door. She was faced with Cindy folding her arms.

 

“Take care of your back?” asked Cindy. She looked at Holly. “Holly, have your back problems come back?”

 

“It’s Monica, Cindy.” Holly said as she walked past Cindy and into her wardrobe, fetched a couple of new socks and headed back to the hallway. “She’s naturally worried.”

 

“Promise?” asked Cindy.

 

“Promise.”

 

“I’ll drive you.”

 

“Get dressed.” Holly said. She wasn’t about to start an argument right now. “I’m leaving in two minutes.”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Five minutes later they were both dressed and heading down the street. They reached the parking lot and met up with the hunters. The hunters hopped onto the back of the truck while Holly got in the passenger seat and Cindy sat down in the driver seat. They headed off without further ado.

 

“It’s the pylon up on the hill over there.” Holly said after a while. It was barely visible in the eternal darkness. Only the top part had a light blink every now and then.

 

“The parking seems bad.” Cindy joked. Just as she said it the ground started to rumble. “Oh shoot.”

 

A red giant appeared from the depths of the grounds. It shook the whole truck. Cindy had to step on the brakes hard. When the truck stopped Cindy and Holly watched the group of hunters take off as they began fighting the giant.

 

“Well, I guess this will take a while.” Cindy said.

 

“We’re close enough.” Holly said. She unfastened her seatbelt and jumped out of the truck.

 

“Wait up.” Cindy said while she unfastened her seatbelt and jumped out as well. She locked the doors to the truck and followed Holly in between the dead bushes.

 

Holly walked fast and determined. Cindy followed closely. About ten minutes later they reached the pylon ladder. Holly began climbing. Cindy climbed after.

 

They were about half way up when Holly lost grip of her flashlight. Cindy caught it by pure reflex. She looked up at Holly who managed to look both completely taken by surprise and tired of everything simultaneously. Cindy was amused. From this angle Holly’s ass was the most visible and Cindy got an idea. She put the flashlight in her mouth and began climbing up. Holly was expecting her to hand the flashlight to her, so she didn’t move. She frowned when Cindy climbed until her head was at the same height as her ass.

 

“You know, if you had used your hands I could’ve reached it ages ago.” Holly said.

 

Cindy took the flashlight from her mouth and handed it to Holly. When her hands were free she pressed her face against her ass. Holly made a surprised noise.

 

“Cindy, stop it.” she whispered. Cindy moved her face in between Holly’s thighs and pressed her lips up in between them. “Cindy.” Her knees bent so that Cindy’s lips made more contact with her womanhood.

 

“I owe ya one.”

 

Cindy let go with one hand and started opening up Holly’s pants. She reached in and stroke her fingers against what she could reach. She did that for a while until she pulled down Holly’s pants all the way down her thighs. With her knees bent like that Cindy could practically do whatever she wanted. She started licking Holly’s womanhood with long, determined strokes. Her wetness ran down her cheeks and a few droplets found their way to the ground.

 

“Seriously, Cindy.” Holly said. She sounded like she was out of breath. “This isn’t safe.”

 

Cindy’s fingers rubbed the pink nub while her tongue writhed around her entrance. It didn’t take long until Holly’s muscles were shaking. A couple more strokes with her tongue and she tensed. The orgasm rocketed through her body and released a good amount of slick wetness from within. Cindy felt some of it run down her cheeks, but most was swallowed. When Holly’s muscles stopped clenching she climbed a couple more steps so that she could reach up and kiss her.

 

“Happy anniversary, Holly.” Cindy said with a sunny smile only she could muster. Holly almost laughed.

 

“You’re dangerous.” Holly said with a hint of amusement in her voice. “You should show that side more often.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Holly laughed, hauled her pants up again and continued climbing. When she reached the top she briefly looked back at the landscape below them. The shadow of the red giant was barely visible from here. The hunters were far too small to spot from here, but she could tell the red giant was fighting back. Cindy got up as well and looked the same way she did. She sighed. 

 

Holly turned to the fuse box and opened it. As soon as it was opened she could see that Monica was right. A fuse had blown. She replaced it swiftly. When she turned back from the fuse box Cindy turned to her. Her facial features was as shadowy as the red giant’s down by the road. Though she saw the mischievous smile pop up right before she kissed her.

 

Holly kissed back. If Cindy wanted to play that game she wasn’t going to remain passive this time. She lifted Cindy by her waist and pressed her lower body against the fence. Cindy gripped the fence with her hands and wrapped her leg around Holly’s waist. Holly pushed up her leg and placed her own on the lowest bar so that their crotches grinded against each other. Cindy let out a small surprised moan. Holly pressed her womanhood against Cindy’s.

  
Even through their clothes it felt good. Holly kept grinding until she decided to release one leg of her pants and panties. Cindy’s followed close. Holly grinded her womanhood against Cindy’s yet again, making Cindy throw her head back in pleasure. She leant forward and kissed her along her neck. Cindy folded her arms around Holly’s neck and kissed her on her lips. Both their hips grinded against each other.

 

It felt like their hips were slowly melting together. The wetness between them making it feel almost like a kiss. The cold of the wind was the only thing keeping them grounded. They grinded against each other, feeling the muscles work between them. It aroused them both, making little droplets of wetness run down their legs and onto their pants. They kept their hips close as the warm pit in their crotches started to form. Desperate whispers and unrestrained moans began echoing through the darkness.

 

Their grinding became a bit erratic, but just like their mouths they didn’t release contact. They rode out both their orgasms to completion. Once their hips stopped to grind and instead just pressed close to each other they were concentrating more on the kisses shared between them. Holly kissed the whole of Cindy’s face and as much as she could reach of her neck. Cindy answered by reciprocating her kisses. 

 

Once they felt ready to let their hips depart from each other the kisses turned to small pecks. Cindy reached down for her pants and panties first. Holly followed right after. They both got clothed again with the small interruption of a kiss every now and then.

 

“I can’t believe I’m this lucky to have you.” Holly said as a smile plastered over her face. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Cindy said with a mischievous tone.

 

They kissed. Then they looked out over the road as the grounds started shaking slightly.

  
“Looks like they defeated it.” Holly said. “We should head back.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Holly started climbing down the ladder. Cindy followed after. They reached the ground without any further delays. Then they half sprinted back to the truck. The hunters stood gathered around the truck. It looked like they had reached it just in time.

 

“Hop on, fellas.” Cindy said. “We’re heading back.”

 

The hunters were slightly confused, but they didn’t seem to mind. Cindy drove them back to Lestallum again. Once the hunters hopped off the truck Cindy grabbed Holly’s ass tightly.

 

“You know what I want to do to ya?” she asked.

 

“Whatever it is, it’ll have to wait.” Holly said. “Still got to go to work.”

 

“Guess it’ll have to wait then.” Cindy said. She reached in between  Holly’s cheeks and stroked along her womanhood one last time. “You have fun.”

 

Cindy stuck her tongue out and blew a kiss to Holly. She took a turn towards Holly’s apartment. Holly turned the other way to the power plant. She swore to herself that Cindy was going to be the death of her one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt for a femslash couple and I'll write something for you.


End file.
